Behind the Scence: Advanced Character
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: How did the writers create "May" from "Pokemon Advance", where's here's my answer! [AU]


Pokemon is copyright by Nintendo of America, Nintendo of Japan, Creatures, GameFreak, and 4Kids Inc from 1995-2005. All right served. 

"Behind The Scences: Advanced Charactered"  
by Dr. Thinker

* * *

"It's getting TIRED of all the Johto League Eposide!" Alexander Keyko stated one morning as he was putting on his "Ash Ketchum" costume. Alexander plays "Ash Ketchum" on Pokemon. He was standing in the dressing room of the "Pokemon Studio" with Pikachu, Messila and Billy talking up a storm before the writers and directors show up. 

"I'm feel like Brock is losing his brain-cell time to time." remarked Billy Rokugu stated. Billy plays "Brock" on "Pokemon "I feel like a fifth wheel between Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Team Rocket time to time."

"Oh, man! We argeed with you" stated Jonka and Jaguria as they walked though the door.

As Messila put on her "Misty" costume, she shouted, "Hey something wrong with you, Jonka! You usually state your actor version of the 'Team Rocket's' motto durning your entrance!"

Jaguria replied, "Oh. We hadn't feel good in while. We were thinking of threating to suing, but will need something ofter the money--since we get a decent slice of the jackpot is showing is ranking in."

Messila asked, "How about we creating new character?"

"Sounds like a plan." Alexander stated in almost Ash Ketchum like. "We put in the lawyer's office on the studio lot tommorrow. But it's going to take a lot time--either after the eight or the ninth gym."

* * *

A FEW HANDFULLS OF WEEKS LATER:

Outside the door way to the "Pokemon Studio", the door looked as normal as any studio door. Above it was a light that turned on when the cast is shooting inside. On it was this studio number on the lot. It was #1, which has been getting a work-out as forrest and grass land. Studio #2 was used of out-side regular cities places. Studio #3 was used for Japanese-style locations such as Koga's Gym in the Kanto League or Mort's Gym in Johto League. Studio #4 was the non-Japanese style Gym in any league. Alex, Billy and Messila were arriving at the location of Studio #1 and saw a note that read: "5th Annual Year Pokemom Meeting. Subject: Pokemon Advanced. Meet in Studio #5"

"That's we film all the scence in and around Pokemon Centers." Alex stated. "But Pokemon Advance? What's that's all about?"

Walking up was Jonka and Jaguara, they were holding their pet, Meowth. It's seemed they were talking about the lastest movie. "Hey, why are you guys not inside?" asked Jonka.

"There's a note about yearing Pokemom Meeting on the door. I'm think it's deal with something called 'Pokemon Advance', but what's that?"

"Hey. It may deal with the release of Pokemon Ruby and Pokemon Shappire"  
Jaguara stated. "But I'm not 100 sure."

Billy asked, "More video games?"

Jonka replied, "Yep. Heonn's the location of this league."

"Let's go see if the the writer's are in." Messila stated.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATE:

It's turns out the Team Rocket's actors were right on the money. It was about Pokemon Advanced--and the writers show off all eight or nine gym leaders for the Heonn: Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, Flannery, Winnona, Liza, Tate, and Jaun. Jonka points out that in the gym, "Wallace", is the last Gym Leader. The director tells that, recently Wallace become Heonn's Pokemon Champion. They explains about letter getting tired--and of course, the threating letter written by the actors.

"Sorry, I'm late." a young girl. "Tanya can get me lost as my cousin, Whitney can."

"Who's that?" Misty asked. "Tanya."

"No. I'm not Tanya. She's my Torchic. I'm Makura Kara or Kara Makura--as you do in English."

They took the girl, she was dress in a white shirt and white dress. White shoes. Her brown hair was more of mess then Alex's black hair was.

"You look like ghost in that outfit!" Jonka joked.

"The directors told me to come in a plain outfit. After we plot out my character, he's going to have the girl's play dress up--and have the boys approve on my outfit." Kara stated as she tooked out a regular Pokeball. A red funny-looking chick appeared before them. Like always, the writer took out a Pokedex: "Torchic - The Fire Chick Pokemon. X-rays had revealed that his Pokemon has a small fire sack near it's throat. This fire sack can burn a small piece of steel in a 0.00001 second."

"That's one hot Pokemon you got there." Messila joked.

"Very funny." Kara stated. "But let's get down to bussiness. They is one catch--the bosses wants to three. One old guy--and two new guys."

"I'm assuming I'm the old guy." Brock stated. "The latest time they replacement--they lost a few viewers because Tracy wasn't as popular."

Alex and Misty sighed. The Japanese writers thought Brock would be a insult to the Americans, and replace him with a slightly more American style character to attempt to please them--but it didn't work--so Brock was force back. For while, they talk about making her a cousin of Flannery & Blaine, but Kara forbids them.--but when Alex recalled meeting with Whitney to fill the Goldenrod City two-parter in the "Johto League", who mention she has a cousin named Norman had moved out of Johto. The Heonn's Norman remarked that he was from Johto.

Norman asked, "Kara, is that you?"

Kara questioned, "Uncle Norman is that you?"

"Yes. It's me, your Uncle Norman. May, your cousin wonder what you up to?"

Alex asked, "How about we use your Heonn's cousin as a new character?"

Kara stated, "Yep. But unlike her--I don't like to battle with my Pokemon--but they doesn't mean I won't show off my attacks in non-battle problems such as Pokemon contests. So what's she like Norman when she was started out?"

Norman stated "Almost as ditz as Ash Ketchum in your series. In a recent book written by Pokemon Master Ashire Ketchum, he arrived in Littlerot to get his Pikachu heal-up from abattle and was helped by Wally Sicell, May Smith, and Brendon Birch. Birch picked a Treecko, Wally got a Mudkup, and that left May with Torchic. Max Smith wasn't to sored at this--he likes Pokemon--but he wants to a be an actor. When he meet May, he thought if it Misty's three sisters were a 10 brained, May would have been 2 brained!"

Messila stated, "I got a brain storm! We start off the story with May biking to Littleroot to start her Pokemon trainer as excuse to travel--and the same time, Ash Ketchum pull up. May as some events similar such as the game such saving Prof. Birch, "Poocheya" and the television show as Pikachu thunderbolts one of Team Rocket's robots, he accidently tosses May's bike. The third eposide of this season has Ash and May in Petalburg. Ash discover the gym--and meets Max Smith, a young boy who claims to the Gym Leader, but it's turns out the runt is lying-and May's father is Norman, the Pokemon Gym Leader. Suprizing, Ash had left all of his Pokemon--other then Pikachu,  
back home in Pallet Town with Prof. Oak. Ash as battle with one of Norman's Pokemon as a test--to see how tough is Pokemon are. Team Rocket tries to get either Ash's Pikachu or Norman's Pokemon, but they get Torchic instead. Norman's Pokemon saves Torchic and defeats Team Rocket--and Max joins the groupas the Pokemon Navagitor Keeper. Later, when Brock gets back, Max keep him in check--so he doesn't over do the romance stuff."

"Sounds like a plan!" Alex stated. "How about this--instead of Heonn's Pokemon Champion. How about a Contest Expert as the goal for your version of May! According to the same book, she won a few TM as prizes in Contests. One of was Water Pusle won in a Contest Training Class which give Ash's Pikachu attack that it need to defeat Roxanne's rock Pokemon!"

"Perfect. One bit of warning, she's not happy if it's not perfect." Kara stated. "But who's May and Max replacing?"

"Misty." Messila stated. "If I right, according to the same book, Misty left Ash to help her three sister refix the Celebluan Gym after a nasty tide wave."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

One of the writers stated, "Well, we got a few calls. May had OK the history changed on Kara's character's history--but wants her own brother to play himself. Just beware she may want to some re-dubbing time of the first two-eposide later on. May sent her old outfit to us--and Jonka, Messila and Kara, are trying to find pieces that match. Aslo, The Pokemon Master called us--yep, Ash Ketchum. He told us to keep up the good work!"

Alex asked, "So what's next--another Johto filler to film?"

The writer stated, "Nope. Clair called--asking if we call fill the ninth gym before we get finish the Johto League. Do you mind we jump around a bit?"

"No harm in that, Mr. Kidor. I got a lots and lots of Pokemon." Alex stated.

"Thank god for that!" Mr. Kidor remarked.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Messila stated.

THE END------

Heee, I could resist writting about a new character addition. May is a lot better then Tracy. She has her own style--and look good too. I wonder if May's going to get a new outfit similar to the female in LG/FR--if Ash and co return to Kanto before we get the new region that's going to feature in "Pokemon Dimanod/Pearl". So who's knows what the silly Japanese writer are going to do next. Mr. Kidor's named is a joke on 4Kids, the copy that dubs Pokemon!

Seedra you later,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
